Inu Encounter
by EroticAnime
Summary: An easy Kagome goes on a date with a lusty incredibly hansom man but when she sees that he is only interested in one thing will she feign disinterest or go the distance? A Kagome and Sesshomaru Lemon.


**Inu Ecounter**

Golden piercing eyes stared intently at the sexy miko before him. The way she moved, spoke and gestured with her hands and body all spoke of the vixen she was. His nose told him that she was no virgin, far from it as he could not decipher the many male scents that tried unsuccessfully to smother her own cherry blossom one.

She was talking to him but he did not hear her words, she was looking at him, but he did not meet her gaze, instead he let his eyes roam down her body in a blatant display of leering at her more feminine curves, licking his lips as the urge to taste her nearly drove him to act before he stopped himself.

"you're an a..." He caught tidbits of her menial conversation, filling in the blanks by himself. There was no need to actually listen to her, he knew already what she was saying about him. That he was gorgeous and sexy, rich and powerful. "I would.." He nodded his head, still not listening, still only googling at what her body had to offer.

Hold on, what was she doing? She had gotten up off the couch and walked straight to where she kept her jacket and purse, collecting them both up in her arms, her aura clearly that of a pissed off bitch. He blinked rapidly, what had just happened? "Where do you think you are going?" He stood up and stepped before her, his towering frame glowering down upon her.

"Excuse me?" She hissed, clearly pissed off at him.

He glared at her, his throbbing hard on becoming slightly irritating at the thought of it not being assuaged this night by her warm tight passage. "I do not repeat myself, you heard me perfectly fine the first time."

Their glares clashed against each other, each willing the other to cave to their superior anger. "You just spent the last hour and half treating me like a piece of meat to be drooled over.."

"I Do Not Drool!" His barked forth, highly insulted by the implication that he would allow his demonic nature such free reign.

"Not by your mouth maybe, but your eyes did all the drooling for you!" Her voice was rising in tone now, her fingers flitting about erratically. "It's not like I wanted this to be some great relationship or expected some great knight in shinning armour to sweep me off my feet, but I object to being completely ignored the entire night."

He made to counter her claim, to deny that he had done such a thing, but her hand thrust up in his face, halting just before his nose, palm outstretched. "No not even try to deny it. I just called you an arrogant prick in search of a cheap trick and that I would even hazard a guess that you were not even listening to me or had at all the entire night!"

His nostrils flared at the insults even if they were the truth and the hand held up before his face. His manhood however had other ideas and though she was pissed off and insulting him left and right, his mind continued to paint vivid and lewd positions of her beneath him.

He growled loudly, his eyes flashing red beneath his thick bangs as he clenched his fists tightly at his side. Even now with her screeching his manhood was twitching with the urge to be buried within her. He would NOT be denied his satisfaction this night.

In a sweeping move his swept her hand out of the way and pulled her lush body hard against his own, pressing his lips against her and stifling her protest. Her fists beat against his back, shoulders and head, shoved at his chest to get him to let go, but he would not. Seeming to give up her fight to resist him, he felt her body relax against him as her mouth parted and allowed his tongue entrance.

Loosening his hold on her, knowing now that she would not back away he allowed his hands to wander. Taking in the dip of her back as she pressed her hips and pelvis against him, his hands slid to the front feeling her small waist before moving up to cup and pinch at her nipples.

Almost smirking with male pride as he elicited the first tiny moans and gasps from her. She was his. He knew now that she would bend to him now, no matter what, despite the fire and strength hidden within her, like a good bitch is supposed to, she recognized her alpha.

Swooping her up bodily, shredding whatever clothes from her body that he could as he walked to his bedroom, his hands busy upon her body, his mouth invading hers. By the time he had laid her upon the bed her legs were already wrapped about his waist, his long thick fingers pushed within her hot wet core. He pumped his fingers roughly back and forth, careful with his claws not to cut her insides.

His mouth descended upon her clitoris as he licked her full out from her anus and up, pausing just enough to suck hard upon the hard nub. Her moans and sighs building in intensity.

She loved everything he did to her. How he roughly shoved his fingers back forth, how he licked from her anus to her clit and sucked upon it, even how me inserted a lone digit into her ass as he fucked her with his fingers and tongue. No one had ever done that to her before. She groaned loudly and gripped his hair within her hands, mashing his face harder into her vagina, tilting her hips and rocking back and forth, showing him boldly how she liked it done.

His other hand free of something to hold onto encircled his very thick and long girth within his clawed hand and pulled upon it, making himself groan and growl into her nether region as he sucked almost ferociously upon her core. Feeling her pussy gush forth her natural juice he licked the drops and savouring their sweet apple taste raised himself up till he was towering above her, his raging hard on pressing up against and rubbing the length of her ass and vagina.

Her eyes lit with lust and greed as she looked upon his massive hard on. Easily the thickness of a cucumber it stood tall and straight before him, its angry red tip mushroomed out. It had to be at least 10 inches. Licking her lips she reached down to grip it, marvelling at how her fingers barely encircled it even as she squeezed it, loose of pressure they did not even touch each other at the tips.

She listened to his groans as her hands moved upon his flesh, pushing his head down to her entrance. Even she could not wait to get started. "Fuck me" She whispered within his ear as she flicked it with her tongue, her hand gripping his hip as she braced herself for the entry.

With a shove he buried half his cock within her tight pussy. Feeling her opening stretch and squeeze at his cock, her inner walls slick and hot with yearning, her cry of pleasure and pain music to his ears. He withdrew slightly and plunged hard forward, rocking her body and impaling her upon his stiff manhood. Her nails digging into his back, her legs spread and raised about his hips and waist.

"Unnf" he groaned and shoved his cock back within her wet pussy, pounding away at her as he clenched his teeth and eyes shut. 'Kami.' He thought to himself. He could never get enough of this if he did it every day and night.'

He listened to her moans and groans, felt her walls give way to his demanding cock as he shoved forth. With every thrust of his hips he sank deeply within her, jerking her body, making her tits bounce and sway with his force.

He grabbed a knee and pulled it over his shoulder without breaking stride. She shrieked as his cock bottomed out within her with each inward stroke. His cock head shoving itself into her walls and cervix, bullying her inner walls with his demanding thrusts.

"Oh, fuck yes." He growled with ecstasy, his long silver hair flying and spanning out around them as he bucked upon her. The bed springs creaking and groaning at the work out they were given.

"Mmm, yeah." grabbing her other leg he pushed it up to rest on his other shoulder before driving himself bodily down upon her, grinding their bodies together, his pelvis bone rubbing against her clit. She was shrieking with pain and hunger for more. Her mind and body unable to decide which to go with.

'Fuck,' he thought as he picked up the tempo of his thrusts, his eyes bleeding red, his nails sliding forth, sharper and deadlier than ever before. His grip upon her legs let go, but she willingly kept them upon his shoulders, opting to allow him his invasive, demanding, hurtful but oh so fucking good plunges within her as he tweaked her nipples and pulled upon them..

His cock stretching her entrance as well as her depth. It felt so good to her, so good that she took no heed to his changes, caring not for anything other than having him driving into her. Keeping upon her, riding her hard, hitting that special place deep within her and setting off sparks of electricity within her abdomen.

"Oh, Oh, Yes, Fuck Me" she all but screamed as she dug her nails into his shoulders and attempted to pull him closer to her yet.

'Kami, this must be what heaven feels like.' His strangely still coherent thought ran against the grain of his loss of control. He could feel his hold upon his beast slipping as her pussy walls clenched around his cock and seemed to suck him in even as he withdrew from her depths. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. Urgh, I fucking love your fucking pussy." He growled out with with each demonic thrust of his cock, punctuation his point with a particularly hard thrust forwards, shoving her receptive body into the mattress and earning a shriek pure wanton lust.

"Yes," He grunted and panted, growling with each powerful flick of his hips, his hands gripping her ass and pulling her back towards him, meeting his thrusts.

He felt her passage begin to tighten and clamp down upon his thick girth as he felt his muscles bunching beneath his flesh, his manhood lengthening still more as his facial features distorted.

Digging his claws within her soft flesh, his animalistic grunts and growls reverberated off the walls and mixed with her screams of ecstasy as stars began to burst behind her eyes, her pussy gushing forth juice and soaking his huge erection, giving it more lubrication.

Her heart beat incredibly fast as she felt her body riding the wave of euphoria, her large brown eyes wide as she watched him transform, his cock still buried to the hilt within her. It should not have fit within her, but with her orgasm fluids soaking his cock and her blissful numbness from his pounding into her coupled with her orgasm he was able to stretch her beyond anything she had yet experienced.

The thickness and length of his cock made her feel as though she were a virgin once more, it filled so much, invaded every free inch of space she had available to her. Distantly she could hear her moans and cries as a series of constant noise.

She felt his claws sink into her just barely, but still she cared not. Not for the abuse her body was being given, not for the beast emerging before her and not for the beast having mind blowing sex with her.

'Demon!' Some small thing screamed out at her, but she ignored it for the ecstatically wonderfully awesome thrust of his hips and cock deep within her. "Yes, yes yes yes." It was her voice she heard crying out she realized, begging for more, for all that he could give her.

When he began to grow fur along his god like body he stopped his transformation, becoming something between a dog and human. His tail wrapped itself about her chest and ran in a continuous motion across her sensitive nipples.

She was being blown away with his fucking. Her body undergoing and experiencing bliss beyond anything she had ever hoped to experience.

Pushing her legs back down, unable to hold them up any longer as she was starting to lose control of her body, her encroaching orgasm building into something she had never experienced, she wrapped them about his hips before he could protest, her arms snaking about his hairy neck, she buried her face within his fur and begged him to pound harder, faster.

With his beast loose he could do nothing but sit back and enjoy the ride. More than just a little pleasantly surprised as his beast left him with half the control. They would share in this female as she was like none they had ever encountered. She who could take their combined girth and length and still live to beg for more. She who would look upon him, as he truly was and cling all the more tighter, begging for him to go faster.

It was too much for either of them to handle. His monstrously large cock ploughed within her core, rubbing and stretching in all the right places, her walls contracting to squeeze his seed from his balls, his howls rent the air combined with her screams of ultimate ecstasy. Locked in a death grip with one another, his growls reverberating throughout her entire being as his fangs sunk within the hollow of her neck, pinning her in place, as his searing hot seed burst forth and spilled within her aching and waiting womb.

His body convulsing for seconds on end until almost a full two minutes later, the last of his potent sperm filled every crevice and hidden corner within her uterus and vagina, spilling out and soaking the sheets as well.

The couple swayed and then collapse to the bed, still joined in the act of fucking, refusing to unhinge themselves from one another.

He marvelling at such a female actually existing and she at how soft and incredibly mind blowing he was. She sighed slightly as he retracted his fangs from her next and snuggled back into his furry warm embrace, more content and at peace then she ever thought possible.

The feel of his seed saturating every part of her core lulled her to sleep with a smile upon her lips and her pussy contracting slightly, with any luck, they would be reenacting the entire experience in a few hours. God, she hoped they would be.

Review, you know you wanna!


End file.
